


A Secret Dance

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Chiss Affairs [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, curtain sex, eli and ollie go at it, lovey dovey dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: "Are you a good dancer?" asked Eli."I guess I'm alright," said Ollie. "How about you?'"Two left feet," said Eli with a chuckle. "I usually stand around at these things and try to hide in the corner.""Not if you were my date," said Ollie."Oh yeah?" said Eli.--Eli/Ollie nsfw bonus chapter!





	A Secret Dance

Eli and Thrass stepped on the stone path path that led through the front garden of the Csaplar townhouse. The house was located on the outskirts of the capital city and thus was surrounded by a spacious garden that was fenced in for privacy. Eli eyed the exotic plants with interest. He had kept on his black Chiss Defense fleet uniform, not having the chance yet to don civilian garb. Eli had a few days of shore leave, and Thrass was kind enough to take him to his brother-in-law, Aristocra Mitth'ane'nuruodo. It was valuable for Eli to learn more about the Aristocra and foster the good relations he had with the Mitth family. However, the only people who would believe such a pretense were those who had not seen Eli together in a room with the Aristocra's son Mitth'olyy'nurudo, affectionately known by all who loved him as Ollie. Thrass smirked as Eli twisted his hands nervously as they approached the front steps. The young man was walking on thin ice not knowing how the Aristocra would react when he finally found out about Eli's romance with his beloved only child.

"Relax," said Thrass. "Thane is a pleasant person once you get to know him."

"I'll try," said Eli.

Sure, Ollie's uncle Thrass had no qualms about his nephew falling in love with his brother's mysterious friend from another part of the galaxy, but that was after Eli had already gained Thrass's trust. Plus, the syndic was a caring and tolerant man. After the initial awkwardness of their first meeting had dissipated, Thrass had not treated Eli any differently than the other Chiss. Unfortunately, Thrass's open-mindedness was not as common among the Chiss as Eli would have hoped. While most of the blue-skinned folk had treated Eli with hospitality, he still felt like he needed to prove something to them. It had taken a few weeks for Eli's colleagues in the military to warm up to him at first. Eli had expected as much, but the present situation presented a much different hurdle.

The Aristocra and his son stood waiting at the front entrance. Thane gave Eli a sharp, calculating look. Eli nearly flinched but stopped himself. The tall man was wearing a loose burgundy robe which rustled slightly in the breeze. The three steps that led to the front entrance caused him to tower over his guests. Thane crossed his arms. Ollie stayed next to him, though he had to stop himself from running excitedy towards his uncle and his lover. The handsome young man wore a tight white shirt tucked into dark trousers. His medium-length hair was parted to the side in a way that was meant to suggest that he had simply gotten out of bed and combed it, rather than how he had in truth obsessed over it for the better part of an hour. He gave Eli and Thrass a wide smile.

"Commander Eli Vanto," said Thane, in the smooth aristocratic tone that was his trademark. "You are very welcome here."

"Thank you, Aristocra," said Eli.

"Thrass," said the Aristocra. "Have you been staying out of trouble?"

Thrass sighed. "As far as I know."

Ollie chuckled, and Thane raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Please come inside," said Thane.

"Father," said Ollie. "Can I give Eli Vanto a tour of the house?"

"By all means," said Thane. "I have a few things I wanted to discuss with your uncle anyway."

Ollie gestured for Eli to follow him. Eli eagerly complied feeling a wave of relief to get away from Thane.

* * *

"This is our ballroom," said Ollie.

"Wow," said Eli.

He gazed around the wide marbled-floored space. The room was devoid of furniture. The walls were covered with gold-flecked paint, and the windows of the room were covered with floor-length curtains which were a rich burgundy color.

"This place looks amazing," said Eli.

"Yeah," said Ollie. "My father has it remodeled every few months. He really likes to dance. We still hold a few obligatory balls each year, though not nearly as many since . . ."

"Since Thrawn left?" asked Eli.

Ollie nodded his gaze distant for a fleeting moment before returning to the present.

"Are you a good dancer?" asked Eli.

"I guess I'm alright," said Ollie. "How about you?'

"Two left feet," said Eli with a chuckle. "I usually stand around at these things and try to hide in the corner."

"Not if you were my date," said Ollie.

"Oh yeah?" said Eli.

Ollie reached for Eli's hand and pulled him into a slow waltz. The two men were a similar height so Ollie found it easy to lead Eli around the floor.

"Next time we'll have to play some music," said Ollie, softly.

Eli looked into Ollie's eyes and couldn't stave off the redness rushing into his cheeks.

"You really are a good dancer," said Eli. "I usually step all over myself and my partner whenever I try this."

Ollie twirled Eli and grinned with satisfaction. "Maybe you have just been dancing with the wrong people."

"Yeah," said Eli. "I think you are right about that."

"I have been too," said Ollie.

Eli pressed a brief kiss against Ollie's lips.

"You'll have to take me to a ball one day then," said Eli.

"I will," said Ollie. "And then I can show you the best part of these stuffy dances."

"What is that?" said Eli.

Ollie slowed them to a stop and gestured to one of the curtains near them.

"When people need a break from the ball," said Ollie. "They grab someone they like and slip behind the long curtains."

"Really?" said Eli. "And then what?"

"What do you think?" said Ollie with a dark grin.

Eli blushed again.

Ollie took Eli by the hand and led him to the window.The stepped behind the long velvet curtain. The curtains were wider than the windows they covered, so there was an area of wall space where Eli pressed his back to. Ollie stepped in front of him.

"Do people really have sex behind these curtains at your father's parties?" asked Eli, amused.

"Yeah," said Ollie. "It's practically a rite of passage at this point."

"Does your dad know?" asked Eli.

"I'm not sure," said Ollie. "It's not a topic I would particularly like to discuss with him."

"I understand," said Eli.

Ollie looked at Eli mischievously and stepped closer. He narrowed his glowing eyes into small red slits. His body was pressed up on Eli, and Eli could feel the other man's erection against his leg.

"Would you like to give it a go?" asked Ollie.

Eli's heart fluttered eagerly. "What if someone comes around?"

"I don't think anyone is around," said Ollie. "And besides, we are well-hidden."

"Well, I'm up for it," said Eli. "But there is not much we can do in this small space."

"Oh, we can do enough," said Ollie with a smirk.

"Alright then," said Eli. "Show me what happens at these society parties. I have to learn more about Chiss culture after all."

Ollie chuckled and sank to his knees. He opened the front of Eli's uniform trousers and licked the tip of his cock. Eli reached for the wall behind him. Ollie pulled Eli's hardening cock free and began to slurp it. Eli watched, transfixed with the sight of Ollie's pink mouth and lips working around his shaft.

When Eli felt himself getting close, Ollie stopped. Eli whined in complaint and Ollie grinned deviously. He stood up and dropped his own trousers. Then he bent over and looked at Eli expectantly. Eli raised his eyebrows.

"Is that typical Chiss formal attire?" asked Eli, both amused and aroused.

A sparkling buttplug rested tantalizingly between Ollie's cheeks. Ollie laughed softly.

"Only for parties when you plan on your lover dicking you down behind the curtains," said Ollie.

Eli's cock twitched eagerly at this statement.

"And is this one of those circumstances?" asked Eli.

"Yeah," said Ollie.

Ollie reached for the windowsill and bent over as much as he could.

"I can't believe you've been wearing that all day," said Eli.

"I knew you were coming for a visit," said Ollie. "So I was being optimistic."

"Well, I am glad for that," said Eli.

Eli pulled Ollie's trousers further down and pushed his white shirt higher to reveal his blue flesh.

"You look amazing like this," said Eli.

Ollie looked at him adoringly over his shoulder. "So do you."

Eli kissed his lips eagerly and slowly pulled the plug from Ollie's body. The end came out with a wet pop from the slick Ollie had prepared himself with earlier. He set the discarded plug on the windowsill and lined up his cock with the wet hole. Ollie shivered in anticipation. He bit down on his lip as Eli carefully entered him.

"Are you okay?" asked Eli.

Ollie nodded. "I am just trying not to be too loud. Your cock feels so good."

Eli gripped Ollie's hips.

"I thought you said nobody was around," said Eli.

"Yeah, well, kind of," said Ollie.

"Oh dear," said Eli with a sigh.

"Please don't stop," said Ollie.

"Don't worry," said Eli. "I've got you. I just don't want to be murdered if your father finds us humping behind his ballroom curtains."

"Please don't mention either of my parents when you are balls deep inside of me," said Ollie. "The only thing being murdered here is my boner."

Eli's chest rumbled with a laugh. "Sorry, darling."

Eli pressed his body closer to Ollie and his hands slid up the younger man's chest to tweak his nipples. Ollie moaned appreciatively. Eli moved his hips, gradually increasing the pace of his rutting. Ollie put a hand over his own mouth to muffle the involuntary gasps of pleasure escaping his lips.

"Oh Eli," he sighed. "You know how I like it."

Eli smirked with satisfaction. His cock was wrapped in the blissful heat of Ollie's ass, and his chest was full with the contented feeling that was present whenever he was physically close to the man he had fallen in love with.

"Harder," Ollie commanded softly.

Eli nodded, his breaths pleasantly tickling Ollie's ear. Eli's balls smacked loudly against Ollie's ass. In the single sliver of his consciousness that was not currently tied to his cock, Eli hoped that nobody else would enter the ballroom.

* * *

Thrass saw the telltale shaking of the curtains and sighed. He would have to divert Thane's attention quickly if he did not want the ever-observant Aristocra to notice.

"Where did those two boys go?" asked Thane as he stepped into the ballroom.

"I don't know," said Thrass.

"I thought Ollie would show our guest the ballroom," said Thane.

"Perhaps, they already went to the back garden," said Thrass. "Shall we look?"

Thane frowned and crossed his arms tightly in front of his burgundy-robed chest.

"Can I ask you something, Thrass?" said Thane.

"Y-yeah, sure," said Thrass.

"Does Ollie like Eli Vanto?" asked Thane.

The question was almost comical given what was going on nearby in the room. Thrass tried not to laugh.

"They seem to get along," said Thrass. "I see no reason for Ollie to dislike Eli."

"No," said Thane. "Does Ollie _like_ Eli?"

"I don't know," said Thrass.

Thane narrowed his yes at him.

"My son has been spending a lot of time with you recently," said Thane. "I thought he might have said something."

"We've been mostly talking about the preparations for my wedding," said Thrass.

"Hmm," said Thane. "It's just that he has been acting quite lovesick recently, and the only new person in his life is Eli Vanto."

"I guess it's possible," said Thrass.

"So he _has_ said something?" asked Thane, eyeing Thrass suspiciously.

"N-no," said Thrass. "I just meant based on your observations. You are his father. You know him best."

"Do I know him best?" said Thane. "He never talks about his feelings with me anymore."

"Oh?" said Thrass. "Shall we discuss this elsewhere?"

"There's nobody here," said Thane in annoyance.

"R-right," Thrass swallowed nervously.

"I just wonder what I did wrong as a parent for Ollie to hide this from me," said Thane. "Was I too overbearing?"

"Uh," Thrass searched carefully for the words to appease his brother-in-law.

"And don't lie to me," said Thane with a frown.

"I-I don't know," said Thrass. "Most people don't like talking about their love lives with their parents."

"I just thought Ollie would feel comfortable sharing important things with me," said Thane, his eyes filling with sadness. "He was the only one around after Thrawn left for his mission, and I fear that I put too much on his shoulders. Perhaps he resents me."

"I'm not so sure about that," said Thrass reassuringly.

"And now he barely talks to me and he would rather run off with you or anyone else," said Thane. "I deserve it."

Thrass' eyes widened at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Come on, Thane. You need to be kinder to yourself," said Thrass.

Thane shook his head. "I wouldn't blame Ollie for wishing I had left instead of Thrawn. At least Thrawn would not have pushed him away like this."

"Come on," said Thrass. "That's not fair to say. Ollie loves you."

"But he doesn't trust me enough to tell me he has fallen in love?" asked Thane.

Thrass sighed. "Well, you have made it slightly difficult for any suitors, whether wanted or unwanted, to get anywhere near him."

Thane's bottom lip dropped, and he held a hand to his head as if a sudden headache had come on.

"I'm sorry," said Thrass. "I didn't mean-"

"Excuse me," said Thane. "I forgot to sign off on the agenda for an important meeting tomorrow."

Thane rushed past Thrass, and Thrass thought he saw the glimmer of a single tear as Thane hastily exited the ballroom. Thrass grimaced, already regretting not saying something kinder to Thane. At least he hadn't noticed the two lovers going at it behind the drapes. Thrass walked out of the ballroom.

* * *

"I'm going to come, Eli," said Ollie, his eyes squeezed shut in bliss.

"Go ahead," said Eli. "I am so close."

Eli reached a fist around Ollie's cock, and Ollie gasped as he splattered the wall with his release. Eli grunted and filled the space inside Ollie with his own hot come.

"You are so perfect," said Eli.

Ollie tilted his head and kissed Eli.

"See," said Ollie. "We didn't get caught."

"Yeah," said Eli with a smile.

Ollie ruffled Eli's hair affectionately. "I love you."

"I love you too, darling," said Eli.

Ollie turned around and embraced Eli tightly.

"Please don't ever leave," said Ollie.

"Well, I will have to go back to the fleet," said Eli with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean," said Ollie, seriously.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Eli.

Ollie clung onto him tighter. They stayed there for a few moments until Eli's warm chest had eased Ollie's worries.

* * *

Later that night, Ollie pulled Eli into the soft sheets of his bed. He pressed his mouth to Eli's heatedly.

Eli pulled away for a moment. "Won't your father notice if I never used the guest room?"

"Shh," said Ollie.

Eli succumbed to his lover's mouth and said no more. These were all worries for another day.


End file.
